Ozai High
by Aangsfan
Summary: I'm Katara. Most people's sophomore year, is just another year in highschool. But for me it wasn't just a another year. It was the year that changed my life. Modern. Kataang! Story is the same just a different summary. R'N'R Plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoplez, this is a story that we thought would be kewl and it's basically a modernized Avatar story. Hope u enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, even though we wish we did.**

Katara P.O.V

It was the first day of my sophomore year at Ozai High and I was running late! Sokka, my 17 year old brother, was "sick" so he couldn't give me a ride. So I had to run all the way to my best friend Toph's house. Toph is 14 and is starting her freshman year. She's also an earthbender, and a pretty good one at that. She's blind, but she senses the vibrations in the ground to get around. But we try to keep our bending abilities on the DL. Anyways, my name is Katara, I am 16 years old and I can waterbend. This is the story of love, hatred, and the evil forces of homework. This is the story of my sophomore year.

I arrived at Toph's place just in time because they were about to leave.

"Wait! Toph, can I get a ride?" I yelled as I ran up to her dad's car.

"Sure, hop in." Toph replied. I got in her dad's car and we headed to school.

We got there just before the bell rang and we had to run inside. We went upstairs to get our schedules and books. Then we had to run all the way downstairs to get to our lockers. Toph had already gone ahead but my books were slowing me down. That's when I accidentally ran into Zuko as I was rushing down the stairs. Zuko is the son of the principal, Principal Ozai. Zuko is a selfish spoiled rotten brat that hits on all the girls.

"Hey Katara." Said Zuko trying to play cool. "Wanna go out sometime? What about we see a movie Tuesday?"

That jerk! How dare he think he can get me with one smooth line?!?!

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?!? I'D NEVER GO OUT WITH A SELF-CENTERED JERK LIKE YOU!" I yelled as I backed up toward the stairs going downward.

"You wench!" He yelled as he slapped me across the face, hard. That's when I lost my balance and fell down the stairs, I felt my wrist bend funny and my ankle twist a way I never knew it could before. It hurt really, REALLY bad.

I heard someone come downstairs toward Zuko. I heard the person yell. "Hasn't your mother ever taught you to never hit girls?" It was a boy, I could tell by his voice. Then I heard the sound of a fist hitting a face and I heard Zuko scream like a girl and fall. Unfortunately it wasn't down the stairs. My vision was fuzzy and I could only see blurs and dots and stars. Then I saw a small figure coming toward me. It must have been that boy I heard earlier. I saw the figure kneel down next to me and ask me a question.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

My vision started to clear and I could see what he looked like. He had beautiful stormy grey eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and a black jacket that was a little too big for him because it went past his wrists and almost to his fingers. He had regular jeans and sneakers, and a blue baseball hat on his head that almost covered his eyebrows.

He asked me again if I was okay. "I'm fine, thanks" I said. As I sat up the boy offered me his hand and helped me up. When I got up my ankle gave and I fell forward. The boy quickly reached his hands out and caught me though. "Why don't we get you to the nurse?" he said.

He put his arm around my waist as I put my arm around his shoulder, and I noticed he was a little taller than me. We started to head to the nurses office. "Great! First day of school and I'm already hurt!" I said sarcastically. He laughed and asked me "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's um..Katara." I said as I looked into his pretty grey eyes.

"That's a beautiful name" he commented as he blushed

"Oh, thanks" I said. I could feel the heat rising to my face.

We arrived at the nurse's office and I was sore all over. We sat down and waited for the nurse. She came in and introduced herself. "Hello there, I am Yugoda. My, my what happened to you?" she asked me. Before I could answer the boy next to me told her. "This jerk slapped her and she ended up losing her balance and falling down the stairs." He said in a small angered tone. He is so sweet!

"Well let's take a look here and see what we are dealing with." Yugoda said concerned. After a couple of tests she told me that I had broken my wrist and twisted my ankle. "You're going to have to go to the hospital, young lady." She said firmly. "Who did this?"

"Zuko" I replied. She frowned.

"Oh, Principal Ozai will here about this." She said

I turned to the boy that helped me and realized that I didn't know his name. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, what is it?" I asked

"Aang" he said in a sweet tone.

"I like that name!" I said blushing

"Thanks." He said, his face reddening.

"So, um.. Aang, um will you please come with me?" I asked just a little embarrassed 

He nodded and replied "Sure, I'd _love_ to."

I turned back around to Yugoda. "Is it okay if he comes with me?" I asked.

"Of course… it would be wise to have a friend accompany you." Yugoda replied warmly.

"The ambulance should be here any minute. Why don't you go ahead and wait outside for this to be easier. I'll tell Principal Ozai what happened." Yugoda explained.

Aang helped me up and walked me outside. The ambulance came soon and we headed for the hospital. When we got there I was talking to Aang. I was nervous and shaking, I could tell by Aang's look he noticed it too.

"What's wrong? Nervous?" He asked concerned. I could only nod. He laughed slightly.

"I understand the feeling, I've been to the hospital before." He said sadly.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" I asked. That was when a doctor came up to us and said. "I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are over." Aang just nodded and looked at me and said. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." And just like that, he was gone.

I stayed at the hospital overnight. In the middle of the night I received a call on my cell, it was Sokka. "WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!" Was what I heard when I answered the phone. "Well, let's see, I'm at the hospital because apparently my big brother wasn't there to protect me." I said in a sarcastic baby voice. "WHAT! For what?" He asked. "That jerk Zuko made me fall down the stairs." I explained.

"How did he do that?" He asked. I hesitated knowing how overly protective he is.

"He slapped me, and I fell." Sokka gasped. "WHY THAT LITTLE…I'll get him for this!" I sighed. "Whatever Sokka, let me get to sleep!" Sokka sighed. "Ok, good night Katara, be safe." I sighed, of course. "Whatever." I said as I hung up.

The next day after school hours, Aang came back. "Hey Katara, how are you? Did you make it through the night?" He asked. I laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was ok." He smiled. "Good, I got you something." He held out a bouquet of red and blue flowers. I gasped. "Aang, they're beautiful!" I said excitedly as I took the flowers. "I thought they'd cheer you up." He blushed. "By the way, I never really got to thank you for helping me, so…thanks." I said smiling. He smiled a cute grin that came from ear to ear. "Well, I got to go, I have loads of homework to do, you'd think they'd go easy on you on the first week of school!" I laughed. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you later." He nodded and left.

Minutes later Toph came in. "Hey there sweetness, have a nice trip?" she asked

"Ha ha, very funny!" I said not amused

"How'd you find out I was here?" I asked

"Words spread fast, that and Sokka and Zuko got into a fight today!" she said

"WHAT?!?!?!" I screamed

"Yeah, it was pretty amusing too. They were both fighting like little girls until a teacher came and broke it up." Toph said with a smirk on her face.

"So, how did you get to the nurse without hurting yourself?" she asked

"I had some help" I said

"Who was he?" she asked "How did you know it was a guy?" I asked. "I didn't but now I do" she said

"His name is Aang" I said blushing as his name rolled off my tongue.

"Oh you mean that weird kid everyone has been talking about?" Toph asked.

"HE'S NOT WEIRD…" I shouted a little too defensive. "…he's just……mysterious."

**WOW! That took forever to write. We hoped you liked it! R&R plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you all liked the story! Here's the next chapter! Lots of fluff in this chapter!**

The next day I was allowed to go back to school. Unfortunately I had to get a cast for my wrist, and I had to use crutches so I didn't make my ankle any worse. I wasn't looking forward to today. I carried all of my books in my backpack and headed to my first class. English, room 126 was my first stop. I sat down next to Yue. She's been my friend since 5th grade.

We sat through a long boring hour of lectures. Ms. Wu, our English teacher, was nice but she just went on and on about how passing this class will affect our destinies, and that if we didn't pass we'd have no future at all. As Ms. Wu went on Yue asked what happened to my ankle, and wrist. I filled her in with the whole story and then she sat decorating my cast with her signature.

I looked around the room as Ms. Wu went on. I saw Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee, however are not my friends. Azula is Zuko's sister, and she's not any nicer than he is. Nobody wants to mess with them. Jet was in this class too. He likes me, but no, matter how much he begs, I will not go out with him. He just uses girls to get what he wants, kinda like Zuko.

Just then the bell rang and first period ended as Ms. Wu gave us our homework assignment. Now I had to get to History. I was stopped many times though because everyone wanted to sign my cast. As I walked farther down the hall I saw a familiar face. "Hey Katara!" said Aang. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah…I guess." I replied

As we continued our conversation Zuko walked over to us. "What happened to you?" he asked me as if he were innocent.

"Like you don't know." I said as I gave him a dirty look "Just leave me alone!"

"Wow. Such a pretty face, and yet such poor manners." He said lifting my chin.

I jerked away from him and yelled "Don't touch me!"

"Fine, I'm leaving" he said putting his hands in the air. But instead of leaving like he said he would he started to walk away and then used his foot to knock down one of the crutches I was using. I let out a small yelp as the other crutch started to fall as I lost my balance. I reached my arms out and grabbed onto Aang as he came forward to catch me. My arms wrapped around his neck as he grabbed my waist to support me. I was just thankful I didn't kill myself. We both blushed.

I held onto Aang's shoulder and yelled at Zuko, "You JERK! I'm going to kill you!" I said letting go of Aang and trying to run after Zuko. Twisted ankle or no twisted ankle, I wasn't going to let him get away with this! Then I felt someone holding me back. Aang grabbed my waist firmly and held me back. I couldn't go anywhere. He is so much stronger than he looks.

"Katara, stop let me handle this!" he said. I stopped and he let go and walked over to Zuko. I stood where he had left me and watched what he was doing.

When he got by Zuko he spoke. "I'm not going to tell you again! Leave her alone!" Aang yelled. Then he punched Zuko in the stomach. Zuko clutched his stomach and Aang punched him in the face. Zuko fell to the floor gasping for air. Then Aang walked back over to me. He picked up my crutches and handed them to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I said

"Oh, it was nothing." He replied

"No, it was something." I reassured him. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He said flashing that goofy grin again.

"So see you at lunch?" I asked hopefully

"Um…sure." He said as excitement filled his eyes.

He walked away as I stood there alone in the hall thinking about what just happened. However my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the bell ring. I was late. I got to History and sat down as Mr. Pakku began class.

This class was a little more interesting though because he talked to us about the ancient history of bending. Too bad we have to keep our bending secret if we can bend. Most people can't because everyone who can is put in jail. It's interesting to hear about how our ancestors changed the world, and it's not fair that we can't do the same. I hope to change that one day. I wonder if Aang is a bender.

After History was over I went to Art. This class is my favorite because I can express all of my feelings on paper. I don't think I'm a good artist but people go on and on about how good I am. I started to sketch in my notepad. All I did was sketch what I was thinking about and before I knew it I had two pictures fully finished.

One was a picture of Aang beating up Zuko and the other was just of Aang showing off his goofy grin. I thought about it and realized that I couldn't stop thinking about Aang. And I wasn't annoyed by it either…I kinda liked it. There was something about Aang that made me want to be with him more. Lunch is soon, I can't wait to see him. Just then the art teacher, Mr. Iroh, came up to me and spoke. "Very good Katara" he said and then turned back toward the class.

Then the lunch bell rang. "Remember class, you must feel the art come to you." Said Mr. Iroh as everyone left. I gathered my things and headed to the Cafeteria. When I got there Toph, Yue, and Sokka were sitting at a table waiting for me. I sat down with my friends and looked around. I didn't see Aang. Where could he be?

**I had fun writing this chapter. Please R&R so I can continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here da next chapter! Hope u like it! **

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender juuuuuussssssssssssstttttt yet.

I was sitting down at lunch, and I was waiting until Aang got here. All of the sudden, I heard panting coming up to my right side, I turned around and saw Aang. "Aang! Over here!" I yelled to him, he looked at me and smiled, then he ran over.

"Hey Katara! Sorry I'm late!" He said.

"Yeah, why was that?" I asked. He laughed.

"Well, I was in science, Zuko is in that class with me," he began.

"Oh no." I responded.

"Yeah, well, Zuko said stuff about you I'd rather not repeat, and I sort of kinda, attacked him." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed this time.

"What did you do?" I asked still laughing.

"Well…you see… I um…punched him in the face, and then he tried to punch me but I blocked it." Aang said

"Wow, you must have really good reflexes." I replied

Before Aang could reply Sokka interrupted. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Oh…guys this is Aang. Aang this is Yue, Toph, and my brother Sokka." I said.

Toph and Yue giggled slightly. "Umm…I have to go to a place…over there…I'll see you later Katara." He said running off.

There was a long pause before Sokka spoke. "That kid is weird." He said flatly.

"He is NOT!" I yelled. Then I started walking in the direction that Aang headed off in. I was determined to see why he had left so quickly.

Minutes later I found Aang at his locker. "Why did you run off like that?" I asked him.

Aang looked at her and spoke. "I won't lie to you…it was kind of embarrassing."

"I know the feeling." I said nervously looking into his gray eyes. "So um…I want to tell you something…but not here…can you meet me in the park tonight around seven." I said.

"Sure." He replied.

I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Here's my number, call me if you can't find me." I said. As I started to walk away Aang grabbed my arm. "Wait." He said. He took a marker out of his locker and signed my cast. "Same with you call me if you need me or if you just want to talk." He said.

I nodded as he walked away. Then I glanced at what he wrote. Katara Call me: 528-2264. Feel better soon. Love, Aang. I blushed as she read what he wrote. _Love?_ I thought. (As she continued to think about what he wrote she didn't noticed that Aang had watched her expression as she read it. He smiled and continued to walk away.)

I started to go back to the cafeteria, but was stopped by another guy. I sighed. It was Jet. He is a jerk just like Zuko. Except Zuko makes Jet look nice. "Hey Katara." He spoke. "Here's my number, call me." I decided to play along. "Okay, but only if you call me first." I said slipping a piece of paper into one of his books. Then I walked away. I heard a bunch of his friends ask him what my number was, and then I heard him read what I wrote. "It says…11?" he said confused.

I laughed to myself quietly and then I heard Jet get furious. He ran over to me turning me around to face him and yelled. "What kind of joke is this?!?!?" But before he even gave me the chance to answer he raised his hand to punch me. I put my good hand in front of my face and closed my eyes, but nothing came. Then I opened my eyes to see Sokka. He had grabbed Jet's fist just before it hit me. "DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER! He yelled. Then he flipped Jet and turned to me. This was one of the times I was happy to have my brother around. Now comes the part where he yells at me. "Katara, you need to be more careful. Stop messing around and grow up!" he yelled. Okay I know that he's just trying to help, but that hurt!

"I'll start growing up when you do…and…and…and I can fend for myself!" I yelled. Then I walked away. I was furious. I know Sokka just wants to protect me but I am not a baby! Sokka sighed behind me, but did not follow, and I was glad. I just wanted to fast forward through the day until it was time to go meet Aang.

The rest of the day was boring, I pretty much blocked out everything the teachers said. And eventually school ended. Sokka and I were silent the whole time we drove home. I had nothing to say to him and he couldn't figure out what to say to me. When we got home I went to my room and changed my clothes. I looked at the clock. It was 6:45. I started to leave when Sokka stopped me. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the park, do you mind?" I spat as I pushed my way past him with my crutch. "Well…be back by 10." He said. As I walked off I replied, "Yes mother."

The park is right across the street from my house, and nobody is ever there at night. When I got there I sat sown on a bench and waited for Aang. He came a few minutes later. "Hey Aang." I said as he sat down. "Hey, I didn't keep you waiting did I?" he asked. "No I live right across the street in that apartment complex." I said pointing to my house. "Oh" he said.

"Where do you live?" I asked curiously.

"Oh...well…I uh…" Aang stuttered with a pained look in his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said.

He suddenly spoke in a grim tone. "My house was burnt down when I was little. I lost my home, and my parents." He said.

Now I felt really bad that I had brought this up. I gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry." I said.

"No it's okay. Come on, I want to show you something." He said. I followed him as fast as I could on crutches and he was very patient with me and did not go ahead of me. We arrived at an ally, a few blocks away from where we were. "First before I show you, what did you have to tell me?" he asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you a secret. I've never told anyone else before, except Toph...I'm...a waterbender. I'm sure you know that they arrest any benders they find, but I had to tell you because I trust you a lot. Sokka doesn't even know." I told him. Aang just stared at me.

"Katara, I'm honored that you trust me that much, and I want to show you something I've never shown anyone else. We went a little farther and stopped when we came upon an abandoned stable with a huge furry creature and a little furry creature.

"This is my flying bison Appa and my lemur Momo." He said, "You can pet them if you want."

Hesitantly I went up to them and petted them. They were so soft and friendly. I looked back at Aang and saw him take off his hat and jacket. Then he reveled that he had arrows on his hands and his bald head. "Katara…I'm the Avatar."

I felt so many things at that moment. I gave Aang another hug. "Thank you for trusting me, and I promise I won't tell anyone, and-." I stopped because my phone rang. "One sec." I said very annoyed. It was Sokka. He told me I had to come back because it was getting late.

"Aang, is this where you live?" I asked him. He nodded. "Why don't you come live with me and Sokka?" I asked. " No...I wouldn't want to intrude." He said.

"No it's okay, we have an extra room. You see when we got the apartment, they gave us three rooms instead of two." I said.

"I…uh…" he said before I stopped him. "I insist! And I'm sure Sokka wouldn't mind." I told him. He put his hat and jacket back on, and with that I took his hand and brought him back to our apartment where Sokka was waiting for me.

**Well? What do ya'llz think? Thank you to all reviewers! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad to see that everyone liked the story. Anyway I just wanted to see if anyone knew what Aang's number spelled on a real phone? Did anyone realize that it spelled KATAANG? Well if u did, then u win a million bucks…not really. Anyway on with the chapter!**

Aang followed close behind me as we headed back to my apartment. When we got there Sokka was waiting for me outside. "Katara, where have you been?" he interrogated.

"I told you I was in the park!" I replied.

"We agreed that you would be home by ten and it's almost eleven!" Sokka started. "You're hurt and you shouldn't be out by yourself at night."

"Well for your information, I wasn't at the park at night alone." I said mimicking him.

I moved aside and revealed Aang who was standing behind me. Sokka stared at Aang angrily and spoke. "WHO IS THAT???"

"Hi, I'm Aang." Aang replied.

Before Sokka even got to interrogate Aang like I knew he would I spoke. "Sokka, he's the one who helped me when I got hurt and he was with me when I went to the hospital. And he beat up Zuko three times in my defense."

Sokka thought for a moment and then overlooked Aang. "Oh…" was all he could say.

"It was nothing really." Aang said.

The wind blew and a cold breeze overtook us. I shivered from the cold air hitting my skin. "Why don't we go inside." I suggested. Sokka and Aang nodded and we went into the apartment.

"Aang would you excuse us for a second?" I asked. Aang nodded and I pulled Sokka into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, Aang has no home, no family, no nothing." I told him

"And how do you know that?" he asked me.

"He told me." I replied.

"Well what do want me to do about that?" Sokka asked.

"You know what I mean! We have an extra room! He needs us and we can help him!" I yelled trying not to let Aang hear me.

"Well I don't know…" Sokka said.

I went back into the living room where Aang was sitting on the couch and I sat down next to him. "Aang do you want to stay with us?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I mean- I feel bad about this and-." Aang started. I interrupted him though.

"Aang I told you, we have an extra room and it wouldn't be any trouble at all. We go to the same school and-." I started until Aang interrupted.

"But what about you're brother? Wouldn't he be upset?" Aang asked me.

"No, I wouldn't be," Sokka said coming into the room. "Aang, you helped and protected my baby sister. The least I could do is let you stay with us."

I looked back at Aang. "So will you stay?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"…Okay." He smiled.

"Yay!" I said excitedly as I pulled him into a big hug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day Sokka drove us to school and we headed toward our classes. The school day was boring but again went by fast. And I found again that I couldn't stop thinking of Aang. I was walking to my locker when I heard people chanting 'fight, fight, fight' over and over again.

"Oh no, who's fighting?" I thought. I walked as quickly as I could to the scene and pushed my way through the crowd of kids. I saw three individuals fighting: Aang, Zuko, and Jet.

Jet and Zuko were teamed up against Aang. They were punching and kicking him. Aang did his best to avoid and block them but he wasn't having much luck. I didn't even know why Jet was there. I knew he was mean like Zuko but I bet the only reason he was there was because of me. He was taking his issues with me out on Aang. Poor, innocent Aang.

I watched in horror as they hurt him and couldn't take it anymore. I dropped my crutches and ran to them as fast as I could. I felt a searing pain in my ankle but that didn't stop me. When I got to them Aang was on the floor with Zuko and Jet about to strike. I jumped in the middle of them though.

"Katara! Get out of here I'm handling this!" Aang said concerned.

I ignored him though and pushed Jet away from us. By now Aang had gotten up and was ready to fight. I went to push Zuko away so that we could leave but he was too strong and he punched me in the face. He hit my right eye and I stumbled back a little bit because of this. Aang got furious then and attacked Zuko. He kicked him in the face, punched him in the gut and then when he was about to do more the crowd of kids scattered. And that meant a teacher was coming. And it was about time.

All of the sudden I got a huge migraine right around where Zuko hit me. Then I got dizzy and I fell, but I didn't the ground. Aang had caught me, but he was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next thing I knew, I was in the nurse's office…again. When I first opened my eyes, I noticed that my right eye hurt really bad and I had a headache. I sat up and looked around. Then I saw that I wasn't alone. Aang was sitting down on the bed where I laid.

"You're awake!" Aang shouted excitedly as he pulled me into a tight, but warm embrace.

"Yes, but not for long if you keep squeezing me like that." I said gasping for breath.

Aang quickly let go. "Oh sorry."

"It's okay." I replied.

"No it's not Katara. You shouldn't have gotten in the middle of that!" Aang said.

"Why not? I'm perfectly fine. What's wrong with that?" I retorted.

"First of all, you walked on your ankle that you shouldn't have walked on. Second of all, you continued even though I told you to stop. And Third of all after you continued, you got hurt and passed out." Aang shouted.

"I don't see your point." I commented.

"My point is that you got hurt! And you were already hurt! That's not good!" Aang stated.

"Well you were getting hurt, and that's not good!" I replied sharply.

All the shouting was making my head hurt. I put my hand to my head and closed my eyes as a reaction of the pain.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked concerned.

"Nothing, my head just hurts." I stated.

"Well I'm sure it does after he hit you." Aang replied.

"Yeah, what exactly happened?" I asked Aang.

"Well you passed out. I saw you start to fall and I caught you. Then I picked you up right as Mr. Iroh came over. Then Mr. Iroh asked what happened and I told him. He told me to bring you here and then he took Zuko and Jet to the principal's office. So I waited here with you and eventually Sokka and Toph found out and they came. But they left after a while." Aang said.

"How long has it been?" I asked Aang.

"Oh not too long…just about five hours." Aang said calmly.

"FIVE HOURS!?!?!" I yelled.

"Well yeah, he hit you in the eye." Aang said. "But it doesn't look that bad."

I looked in the mirror that lied on the desk next to me, and I saw that my eye wasn't swollen but it was red and black in some places. Then I realized that the school was silent. I looked at the clock. It said it was 7:13. Then I remembered how Aang said that he waited and the others left.

"Aang, have you been here this whole time by yourself?" I asked.

Aang smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much Aang. You don't how much it means to me." I said then I leaned next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed and then I spoke again. "I guess we better get home." I said.

"Home…" Aang muttered quietly to himself. He smiled gratefully and then spoke. "Ok. And here are you're crutches that you left back at the scene of the crime." He joked.

"Why thank you brave knight." I said as I pretended to bow. I smiled and he returned the smile and we headed home…together.

**GASP! I keep hurting Katara, but I'm not entirely sure why. I'm so evil aren't I? Don't answer that. Anyways R&R plz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up peoples? I'm baaaaaaaaack! Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took a while but it's been crazy with school and all. Thanks to all for being so patient. And btw, this chapter switches points of views alot but this will probably be the only chapter that does that. I think this is the longest chapter yet...**

A couple weeks had gone by since I got punched in the face by Zuko. Things finally calmed down, somewhat. Aang moved in with me and Sokka and I was healing. The only bad thing was that the doctor told me that if I walked on my ankle one more time, I would seriously hurt myself. He said that it could get be permently damaged. So I had to be extremely careful. Luckily I only have to stay off of it for three more days.

I have also noticed that I have gotten more and more attached to Aang lately. I mean he saved my life numerous times and he's the sweetest person that I have ever met.

XxX

The next day I woke up and looked out the window to see the sun shinning bright. I got dressed and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Aang was already sitting there with Sokka.

"Good morning." Aang said.

"Good morning." I replied.

I grabbed some fruit to eat. "You guys ready?" I asked

They nodded and we got into Sokka's car and drove off. When we got to school I headed to my first class, and then the second and so on, until lunch. At lunch I sat down with Aang, Toph, and Yue. I didn't know where Sokka was. But Aang was finally friends with my friends and their were no more akward silences.

While we were eating, I remembered that I left my notebook in my locker and went to get it. I walked down the halls, until I arrived at my locker. I put the combination in and opened my locker. I leaned my crutches against a locker while I looked for my notebook. Once I had spotted it I pulled it out and shut my locker, but when I went to get my crutches, they were gone.

I looked around the hall to see where my crutches could have walked off to, but saw nothing. Then I looked at my locker and saw a note. It said: _Maybe next time you'll think twice about saying no to me! P.S. Don't choke!_

I automatically knew that it was Zuko who wrote the note and I was furious, though I didn't know what he meant by 'Don't Choke' He knew that I wasn't allowed to walk on my foot. I pushed away my anger for a moment though. I sighed and sat down leaning against my locker. I figured that someone would come sooner or later, and then I could ask them to help me.

I waited a few minutes and then something strange happened. I smelled smoke. I looked to my right and say that the science room was smoking. Then something exploded, sending parts of the wall flying. Debris and other objects came flying towards me. I tried to sheild myself, but it was no use. Then I could see fire coming out of the room and the fire alarm went off. Kids started screaming and running trying to get out of the building. There were kids coming towards my direction but were stopped when the ceiling gave away. Or part of it anyway. I don't know how it happened or why but it did. It came down and some landed on top of me and in the hallway blocking the exit.

I decided that I would have to try walking if I wanted to get out alive. So I went to get up but something was holding me back. It was a piece of the ceiling on top of my arm. And of course it had to be heavy. I couldn't lift it off! It was hopless! "HELP! Somebody Please!!!" I screamed even though nobody else was around. Smoke was filling my lungs, I was stuck, and I was scared.

**Aang's POV**

I was eating lunch with Katara and her friends. They are some of the nicest people I've ever met, especially Katara. While we were eating Katara spoke. "Hey guys I'll be right back, I left my notebook in my locker." she said.

We nodded as she left and I talked to Toph and Yue. But a few minutes later, we smelled somke and that's when the fire alarm went off. Kids were screaming and running around, panicing. While others just casually walked out of the building with their friends as they joked around. Me, Toph and Yue hurried out. As we left the building we saw some kids crying. They were scared; we all were. Even if some people didn't show it.

We evacuated the building and I heard some teachers talking. "I think everyone is out now."Ms. Wu said. "I'll go around and make sure that everyone is here." said Mr. Iroh.

I looked at Toph and Yue. They looked frightened. Then I saw Sokka across from us. As I continued to look I saw Zuko, Jet, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and just about everyone else. Then a thought occured to me. Where's Katara?

I paniced and looked around and found her nowhere. Sokka then came up to me and asked."Where's my sister?"

"I don't know, she might still be inside." I said worried. A look of horror was upon his face.

We heard Mr. Iroh speak again. "Ms. Wu we took roll and everyone is here except for one! Katara isn't anywhere to be found." he yelled.

"I'll find her!" I screamed running into the collapsing building. I saw Sokka try to come with me but Mr. Iroh held him back. I evaded the fire and ran in to the building. There were parts of the building coming soen and Katara was know where to be found. My heart started beating faster than ever before. I tried to call out to Katara hoping for an answer. "KATARA!" I yelled.

"KATARA CAN YOU HERE ME? ARE YOU IN HERE?" There was no response. I kept trying for her sake. _She said she was going to her locker, I'll check there. _I thought. I ran down the hall still searching. When I arrived by her locker I saw a giant pile of rubble where the ceiling had collasped. I tried to approach it but there was fire everywhere. My ears perked up as I heard some coughing, and then I saw a nekelace on the floor. It was the one that Katara always wore. _That has to be her!_ I yelled out one more time. "KATARA!"

**Katara's POV**

I was beginning to lose hope. I could hardly breathe, and I was stuck in a ready to collapse building. My face was stained with tears too. But my hope was regained when I heard someone yell my name. "KATARA!" It was Aang. I could tell by his voice. I tried to yell out to him but it was hopeless. I just kept coughing. More smoke filled my lungs and I was beginning to lose consiouness. Then I felt the debris that was on my be pushed away. When I looked up I saw Aang's face. It was full of happiness, anger, sadness, and determenation. After he pushed all of the debris off of me, he picked me up into his arms and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here." he whispered in a comforting tone.

"Thanks." I said in a horse voice. After that I passed out from to much inhaling of smoke.

**Aang's POV**

I found her, and I was so releived. But she was hurt I could tell and we had to get out of the building. I ran out trying to aviod falling debris and fire. I was almost out when the building started to collaspe. I ran faster, more determined that ever. Smoke was everywhere clouding my view and the building was almost completely done for.

**Sokka's POV**

I tried to go in with Aang to save my baby sister. I mean she's always been getting in touble since she was little. And I wasn't going to let this be the end of her life. But Mr. Iroh held me back. I knew that it would be dangerous, but I wanted to go. Tears filled my eyes as I watched the building collapse. Yue, and Toph were scared too. They came up next to me tears, falling down their faces. Then it was over. The building fell and there was a giant cloud of smoke. Everyone was silent. Then a small figure came out of the smoke. It was Aang! He was holding my sister in his arms. She was passed out, but not dead. They both looked horrible.

I ran up to Aang and smiled at him. He saved my sister's life and I was forever in his dept. I saw that he was holding on to her tight and wouldn't let her go if his life depended on it. I didn't push it though, at least she was safe. Most of the students around us started cheering. I gave a big sigh of relief and me Yue, Toph, and Aang holding Katara got into my car and drove home.

**So yeah, that's it for now. Lots and lots of excitment. Anyway THIS IDEA WAS BASED ON A TRUE EVENT! Yesterday there was a fire by my school. Not nearly as anything bad as the one in the story but still. We were evacuated into another building and thankfully nobody got hurt. It was scary though because nothing like tha thad ever happened at the school before. The people's emotions in this story were true. Everybody at my school was panicing, playing around, or crying. But it's ok now because we had to leave our stuff there and we got no homework. So that's how I got the idea for it. Anyways R&R PLZ. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter to Ozai high a.k.a the best story ever! LOL. Hope you like it!**

I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't at school anymore. Then I remembered what happened. That's when I noticed I wasn't alone. I was in Aang's presence. He was asleep and holding me tight. It was very comforting. I looked at his face, and saw that he was frowning, and that there were charred marks on his face.

I felt so horrible. _He's going through all of this because of me!_ I thought. I tried to get up without waking Aang, but it was no use. As soon as I moved Aang jolted up and looked at me. "You're okay!" he exclaimed. Before I could say anything he hugged me and spoke again. "I was so worried about you!"

"We need to get you to a doctor so we can make sure that you're okay." Aang said.

"Aang, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I don't need to go to a-." I stopped in the middle of the sentence due to loud eruptive coughing.

"See we need to get you to a doctor." Aang said. "And that's final!" he added.

"But-." I started

"No buts!" Aang said.

I sighed because I lost. Aang just smiled. "What exactly happened?" Aang asked.

I thought for a second and told him. "I'm not sure exactly. I remember that I went to my locker and I leaned my crutches against the lockers while I got my book out. But then when I shut the locker, my crutches were gone and there was a note on my locker. It was from Zuko, I could tell by what he wrote."

"What did it say?" Aang asked

"It said that maybe I'll think twice before I say no to him again, and then it was weird. It said don't choke. So then I sat down against my locker because I figured sooner or later somebody would come by, but then I smelled smoke and the science room exploded, and debris flew everywhere, and the ceiling caved on top of me. It all happened so fast though. I couldn't move and then you showed up later and saved me and the next thing I knew I was here. It was scary." I said a little teary eyed.

Aang gave me a hug. "It's okay, you're safe now." I hugged him back, I felt so reassured when I was with him.

"And don't worry about Zuko, I'm gonna have a little chat with him." Aang said. "He's gonna regret ever starting that fire!"

"Thank you so much Aang." I said.

"For what?" he asked slightly confused.

"For everything. You are the best friend anyone could possibly ever ask for." I told him.

Then I gave him a giant hug. "Your welcome." He said.

"So let's get you to the doctor. Today is _supposed_ to be the last day that you can't walk on your foot." Aang told me.

"But we might want to get washed up first." I told him as I pointed to a charred spot on his nose.

"Good idea. I'll be right back." He said as he headed towards the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with his face all cleaned up. He handed me a towel and I used it to take care of my face. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Aang? How are we going to get there if I can't walk? I mean I know it's not that far but I can't hop all the way there." I asked him

"That's easy." He said and then he picked me up and headed out the door.

I blushed when we were this close. "So how come Sokka couldn't drive us?" I asked.

"Well he and Toph went to some party and I stayed with you." Aang said.

We both blushed. "Aang you're so sweet." I said as we walked.

"Promise me one thing Aang." I told him.

He stopped walking for a moment and looked at me "What?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." I continued.

"I promise." Aang said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"So I guess we won't have school for a while huh?" Aang asked.

"I guess not after what happened." I said and we both laughed a little.

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and checked in. "So let's take a look at your foot shall we?" said Doctor Bumi. I sat down and he examined my foot and then x-rayed it. "Hmmm looks like you've stayed off of it. You can walk on it but you have to be careful because since you haven't used it in a while it will feel a little funny. You'll just have to get used to it. And as for the smoke problem, I suggest that you take it easy and don't do anything that will make you catch your breath, like running, but only for a few days. And get lots of rest." He said.

I sighed, I was getting really annoyed because I kept getting hurt. "Oh and in a couple more weeks you'll probably be ready for your cast to come off." He added.

I nodded. At least I get to walk again, not that I didn't like all of the attention from Aang, but I just wanted to get up and walk again. "Well that's all, come back in about two weeks though just to be sure that you're okay." Said Doctor Bumi.

"Thank you very much." I said.

He nodded and started to walk out but stopped and talked to Aang. "Take care of her."

"Don't worry I will." Aang said. Then Doctor Bumi smiled and walked out. "So come on lets go celebrate!" Aang said.

I giggled as he took my hand. I got up and stood but again my leg gave and I started to fall but Aang caught me. "Deja' vu ." I said. He smiled and we walked out hospital together.

"So what kind of celebration did you have in mind?" I asked

"Well we could go to the Jasmine Dragon, and get some tea." Aang suggested.

"Okay." I replied.

We walked to the Jasmine Dragon and sat down. "I'll go get us some tea, what kind do you want?" Aang asked.

"I'll have what you're having." I said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said as he went to get them.

I sat their for a moment thinking about what had happened in the last two months. But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard somebody talk to me. "Hey good lookin." Jet said.

I sighed. "Leave me alone Jet." I said flatly.

"What's a pretty face like yours hanging out by herself?" he asked.

"For your information, I'm not by myself, now leave me alone." I told him.

"Aww come on let's get out of this dump and we'll have some real fun." He said grabbing my hand.

I quickly pulled back. "No! I don't want to! Now leave me alone!"

"Come on! We'll have a lot of fun." He said grabbing my arm tighter.

"Ow! Jet let go!" I screamed. He ignored me though. I tried to get out of his grip but it was hard considering that he had a hold of my good arm.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I yelled.

**Aang's POV**

I went to get me and Katara some tea, but after a few minutes I heard yelling. "Ow! Jet let go!" somebody yelled.

I turned around and Katara wasn't at the table. Then I saw Jet pulling her out of the building. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" she yelled. She was panicking, and her breath was getting faster and heavier. I had to do something. I ran to her and Jet. "She said to leave her alone!" I shouted. Then I punched Jet in the face. Jet stumbled back letting go of Katara and Katara went behind me. Jet wanted to fight more, but two cops came and held him back. "You're coming with us punk!" they said.

Then a cop came up to me. "You did the right thing son, we've been looking for this punk for a couple of weeks. Thanks for your help." I nodded and they left.

Katara again hugged me. She was a little shaken up but she was okay. "Wow, I think that I've gotten more hugs in the past two months than my whole entire life." I told her. She giggled. "Let's just head home." I said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Katara said.

**Katara's POV**

We headed home after the little scenario at the Jasmine Dragon. Again I was just glad to be with Aang. "So what do you want to do since there isn't gonna be school for a while?" asked Aang.

"Well right now I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed when we get home, but starting tomorrow I say we party and have fun!" I told him.

He looked at me excitedly. "Cool, I can't wait!" he said.

When we got home I went inside and looked at the clock. It was 9:37p.m. Time flew by quickly. I turned to go to my room but stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and walked over to Aang. "Goodnight Aang." I said. Then before he could answer I quickly kissed him on the lips and walked to my room. He stared in awe as I left and spoke barely above a whisper. "Goodnight Katara." I smiled and went to bed very satisfied with myself.

**So what did ya think? And no you're not dreaming. I didn't hurt Katara in this chapter. LOL. Anyway, I'm so psyched for the next episode next week! And I'll try to update soon. But only if I get reviews ppl. Come on tell me what ya think, tell me what ya want to see later in the story. In the next chapter you can expect them to start hanging out and having fun. Oh and you might see Aang hunting Zuko down in the next chapter or maybe not. Read, REVIEW, and then you'll find out! Until next time ppl!!!1 TTYL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, PLZ PLZ don't kill me. I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in forever, but you know how it is with school and stuff. Well, I've gotten caught up somewhat, and I'm gonna work harder on updating all of my stories. But what I need from all my wonderful reviewers is for you to read this chapter and to review it and also tell me the next story of mine that you want to see updated. Anyways, enough of this babbling, and on with the chapter!**

**Attention: ****5 days ago (October 12) was our 1 year anniversary on FanFiction!!!1 That's right 1 year!!!2 WHOOT!!!3 Hope you like the chapter!!!4**

I woke up the next day feeling great! Yesterday I had gotten the good news that I could walk again! And I kissed the love of my life! Wow, did I just say _love of my life_? I thought about that for a moment and realized that Aang _was_ the love of my life and that I couldn't live without him. Not only because I would die if he wasn't here to save me all of the time, but because I really did love him. My only thought was: _did he feel the same way?_ Of course I hoped so but I couldn't tell for sure. I laid in my bed wondering about such things and after a while I decided to get up.

I walked out of my room and smelled something delicious. I went into the kitchen to see Aang in the kitchen. He smiled at me. "Good morning." He said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning…you can cook?" I asked him looking at the pancakes and eggs set out waiting to be eaten.

"Well, yeah, I mean I don't just sit on the couch and do nothing all of the time like Sokka…no offence." He said.

"None taken." I replied.

"Why do you ask?" he asked me.

"Well ever since I was little I've been the one making breakfast and cleaning and doing that sort of stuff. I'm just not used to someone else doing…much less, a guy." I told him.

"Oh, well it'll be different from now on." He smiled.

I returned the smile and he spoke as he flipped a pancake. "So…umm… was last night…real?" he asked me as his face flushed red.

"Yes. Why? Do you want it not to be real?" I teased.

"No, no! I was just wondering if I was dreaming or not." He stated shyly.

"Well one thing is for sure. You were definitely not dreaming." I told him.

He smiled and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when we heard someone else. "Mmm! What smells so good?" Sokka asked as he entered the kitchen. He looked at the pancakes and then looked at me. "Wow, it's been forever since you've made a nice breakfast like this Katara. And I haven't seen you this happy since m-."

I stopped him in the middle of his sentence, knowing what he would day next. "I didn't make it, Aang did." I told him.

He looked over at Aang and then back to me. "You're kidding right?" he asked.

"No! Aang actually does more besides sitting on the couch and going to wild parties unlike _some_ people!" I snapped.

"Ok, calm down! I was just surprised because I hadn't seen this much happiness or food since-." Sokka started.

Again, I interrupted him. "Yeah well now you have ok." I said annoyed. And with that he dropped it. Aang handed me and Sokka a plate as he looked at me concerned. I could tell that he would probably ask me about it later.

There was a small and awkward silence before Sokka spoke. "Well, I'm heading out." He said stuffing the last bit of his pancake in his mouth.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He looked at me and then smirked.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to pick up Toph and then we are going to plant stink bombs in Zuko's house." He grinned.

I smirked as I pictured the scenario. "Wow, _somebody_ has been spending a lot of time with Toph lately." I laughed as Aang joined in.

"Ha-ha. You're one to talk." He said looking at me and Aang. I blushed and I'm pretty sure Aang did too.

Sokka just laughed. "Later, I'm out." He said walking out the front door. When I heard the front door shut I turned back to my pancakes. I looked at Aang and smiled.

"Aang, these are delicious!" I said stuffing another bite into my mouth. Aang smiled at my compliment.

"Well, I'm glad you like them." he smiled.

I was really glad that there wasn't going to be school for a while. I couldn't wait to spend more time with Aang, but I wondered what we were going to do next. And as if he read my mind, he spoke up.

"So what do you want to do after breakfast?" he asked

"I'm not sure, what about you?" I asked him.

"We could go to the park and just hang out." He suggested.

I smiled. "That's perfect! I'm gonna go get ready." I told him as I put my plate in the sink. He followed my actions and nodded. "Ok."

I went to room and pulled on a blue and white tank-top and a pair of blue jeans. As I walked out of the room I grabbed my sneakers, and sat on the sat on the couch to put them on. When I walked out Aang was already there dressed, and ready. "Wow, you're fast." I commented as I tied my shoe lace.

He grinned. "I guess it's all part of the avatar package."

I smiled. I hadn't known him that long and yet, he made me feel so happy and protected when I was with him. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yep, let's go." I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch and out the door. We walked along the sidewalk quietly for a few moments until I broke the silence.

"Aang?"

"Yes?" he looked at me giving his full attention.

"I just wanted to thank you." I told him.

"For what?" he asked me slightly confused.

"For everything. I mean, you've saved me numerous amounts of time, you've helped me and Sokka out, and I'm always happy when I'm with you. And it hasn't been like this for a long time." I said quickly.

"Katara, you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure, and you've already thanked me a million times." He said

"I know I have but I just want you to know that I really appreciate it. And if you ever need anything at all, I'm here for you." I said slightly blushing but with all seriousness.

"I don't want anything from you Katara. But if you don't mind, can I ask a question?" he asked.

"Anything." I blurted out.

"I was just wondering why Sokka said that you hadn't been this happy since a while ago." I froze as he asked me that.

"Oh…well…umm." I struggled a little bit.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just curious." He added quickly.

I sighed. "No, I'll tell you. It's just when I was eight my mom died. And a few years later my dad left me and Sokka to go help plan invasions on the Fire Nation Company, and ever since then me and Sokka have been alone. That is, until you came along." I half smiled.

He looked at me with concerned eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"No, it's ok really. Sokka was right though. I have been a lot happier lately. You know, you're happy-go-lucky attitude is kind of contagious." I teased.

He smiled and the next thing I knew he gave me a big hug. I was shocked, but at the same time I wasn't. I felt warm and safe in his arms. I sighed with relief. A few moments passed and I heard a car pull up besides us. I pulled apart from Aang and looked to see who it was. And of course it was no other than Zuko.

I glared at him as he reached across his seat to open the passenger door. He looked at me and spoke. "Hey babe, want to go to a party with me?" he asked

"NO! Why would I want to go anywhere with _you_?!?!?" I shouted.

"Aww, don't be like that. Come on, hop in. We can ditch the nerd and have some real fun." He said as he winked at me.

"Leave me alone, and never come back you no-hearted jerk!" I screamed. I wanted so badly to punch him.

Aang took action first though. He stepped in front of me and put his hands out so I couldn't get passed. "Leave now, or you'll have to deal with me!" Aang said.

"Back off you pathetic little dweeb, this doesn't concern you!" Zuko shouted.

"Oh yes it does! As long as I'm around, you won't get near Katara!" Aang yelled back.

Zuko got out of his car, walked around the front and got in Aang's face. "You want to start something punk?!?!?" he yelled. Zuko didn't even give Aang a chance to speak. He threw a punch at him, but Aang easily avoided it. So Zuko tried again, but it was another failed attempt. The third attempt was different though. Aang tried to avoid it but Zuko punched him in his stomach. As he clutched his stomach I screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE ZUKO!" He turned to me, frowning. "You stay out of this wench!" he yelled. Then he pushed me hard and I fell to the ground.

I looked up and saw Aang beating the crap out of Zuko, and then I saw Zuko retreat back to his car, swearing. Aang smiled in triumph and turned to me. He reached out his hand and pulled me up. "You okay?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yea, I'm fine. What about you?" I asked.

"Nothing to complain about here." He smiled. Then his smile turned into a frown. "Zuko will regret everything he's ever done to you. I promise." He said grimly.

"Just don't get yourself arrested for murder." I teased. We both smiled.

"Do you want to go home and wait for Sokka and Toph to come back? We could all go out to lunch when they do." I suggested.

"Ok." He replied.

"And thanks again Aang."

"Ugh. Stop thanking me! I don't want you to say those words again, ok?" he complained.

"Yeah, sure. Just know that I really appreciate it." I told him.

"You already told me that too." He said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." I blushed.

I gave him a hug and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll race you back!" I yelled.

He smiled. "You're on!" he yelled as we ran back home.

**Wow, this was a long chapter. The words just flew out of my head and onto the page! I already have ideas for the next chapter too, so it should be out by next week, or at the latest, the week after. I hope you enjoyed it. Please RNR! In the next chapter there will be some more Kataang fluffiness, and like I said before, Aang **_**could**_** hunt Zuko at **_**anytime**_**. Anyways, for those of you who had read my other stories plz tell me which one you'd like to see updated next. Once again, Read and Review. Until next time pplz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I kept my promise. I said that I would update soon. And I did. I really hope that you guys like the story. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

We ran back home laughing and forgetting about everything else around us. Of course he beat me though. "Hahaha, I win!" he laughed.

"Only because you cheated!" I teased. He smiled, and then he did some flips.

"Ugh! Show off!" I pushed him gently. We both laughed.

"Come on Katara, you know you like that." He smiled.

"Hey, you're not the _only_ one who can do that." I told him as I did a cartwheel and then a back-flip along with some other gymnastic type moves. He looked at me with awe.

"You're pretty good too." He complemented. I smiled.

When we got to the house, I pulled out my key and we went inside. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. as Aang sat down next to me. "So what do you want to do while we wait for Sokka?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment and finally spoke. "Well, you said you were a waterbender, right?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yea…" I replied slightly confused at where he was going with this.

"Can you show me what you can do?" he asked.

"Ok, I mean nobody else is here, so why not?" I said smiling

"Sweet!" Aang said excitedly.

**With Toph and Sokka (Sokka's POV)**

I drove Toph to Zuko's house so we could continue our 27 phase plan to destroy Zuko…this was phase 1.

"This is gonna be so great Toph! I can't wait to see his face. I'm glad I came up with it." I said proudly. Toph punched me hard in the shoulder. "OW! Toph, didn't anyone ever tell you not to punch the person driving? And what was that for anyway?" I asked.

"I seem to recall me coming up with the plan and you begging to get involved." She smirked. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "That's what I thought." She said.

I pulled up to Zuko's house. All the lights were off and there were no cars. It was empty. We got the stink bombs out of the car and walked to the door. Then she hit the door really hard and it fell. I looked at it in awe. "You know you'll have to fix that before we leave." I told her.

"Yeah I know." She said simply

I looked around inside to see what we were dealing with. It was a dump! There were clothes everywhere along with food and it was nasty even for me. "Where to start?" Toph asked.

"Hmmm, I know! We could put one over there in that pile of clothes, one in the refrigerator, one behind the couch, and two or three in his room! Oh yeah and Azula's too." I said. Toph smirked and we got to work. We got them hidden in a little less than 20 minutes. Then we ran out of the house. Toph put the door back as I ran to the car, and then she joined me. After that we headed back to my house.

"You know what'd be hilarious?" Toph asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you know how Katara and Aang like each other, we c-." she started.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "They like each other? Since when?" I demanded.

"Pretty much since they first met. Everyone knows that, except for both of them" Toph sighed.

"I didn't know that!" I yelled.

"You don't know anything! Now let me finish. You know how Katara loves action movies but she hates scary movies. We could go to the movies with them and pick the scariest film there. Then we tell them it's some other fake movie and Katara will be screaming the whole time! She'll be so scared that the only one she'd go to is Aang because she'll never admit that she's scared." Toph said.

"I love it!" I said as I thought it over. "But you're blind, how are you gonna watch?" I asked.

"I can listen." Toph smiled.

"Okay, let's do it." I said.

**With Katara and Aang (Katara's POV)**

Aang was amazed with what I could do, even if was something as simple as moving the water back and forth. I got some cups of water from the kitchen and then a bottle of water. I started experimenting with the water. I made it go in circles and I made some shapes with it too.

"That's so awesome! Can you show me how to do that?" he asked.

I took his hands in mine and moved them in the position he needed them to be in. "Okay move you're hands back and forth like this. And then do what I just did." I told him.

He did as I said and then he bended the water. "Look, I'm bending it!" he said excitedly.

I smiled; he reminded me of little kids because he was just like one. "Want to see something else cool?" I asked him. He nodded. "Okay, wait here."

I went into the kitchen and brought a chair into where we were. He looked at me confused. I balanced the chair on a table and climbed on carefully, trying to balance.

"You shouldn't be up there, you're gonna get hurt." He said concerned.

"Trust me. This will work, all I have to do is concentrate." I smiled.

I looked at the water bottle on the table. "Look." I said as I lifted the bottle with waterbending. He watched me carefully but excitedly. Then I threw the bottle at him fast but as it got an inch away from his face I stopped it as he flinched. "Ta da!" I laughed. He joined me laughing. "Ok, now come down." He said.

"No, I'm not finished yet. Here take the water bottle." I said. He obeyed and looked at me funny.

"Now what I want you to do is silently through the bottle at me as hard as you can. I'm gonna split the bottle in half before it gets to me and stop the water in the air." I smiled but he frowned.

"I'm not gonna through this at you!" he said holding up the water bottle. "You could get hurt!"

"I won't. I'll be careful. Please just do it, for me." I said.

He thought for a long time and then he spoke. "Ok, but if you get hurt, I'm holding you personally responsible." He said.

"Ok." I smiled. He backed up some and got ready to through it. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Yes, just be quiet when you through it so I can concentrate." I told him.

He nodded and I concentrated on the water. He threw it and I lifted up my hands and sliced the bottle in half. Just as I went to stop the water the door slammed open making me lose focus. "KATARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" I heard Sokka yell. Then the water fell on top of me as I lost my balance and started to fall. I gave a small yelp as I fell but I never hit the ground. Aang ran over to where I was and caught me. So there I was soaking wet, in Aang's arms.

"I told you, you would get hurt!" Aang said firmly holding me tight.

"True. But I didn't." I said slyly. He sighed and put me down gently.

Sokka stared at me full of anger. "KATARA, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING UP THERE?!?!?!" Sokka screamed. "AND HOW DID YOU SPLIT THAT WATER BOTTLE IN HALF?

"I wasn't doing anything, Sokka. I don't know what you're talking about!" I lied calmly.

"Oh yeah? Then why is the chair on the table, why is the bottle split in two, and why are you all soaked!?!?" He interroated.

Aang took the chair back into the kitchen while I faced Sokka. "You're just seeing things Sokka." I stated.

"Yeah right! You tell me what was going on and you tell me now!" He said firmly.

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him that I was a waterbender but if I didn't he would stalk me and make my life miserable. "Well…you see…umm-" I had trouble getting it out.

"She's a waterbender." Toph finished. For a moment I forgot that she was there; she was so quiet. I looked at Sokka's face. He was full of shock and confusion.

"What? Since when?" Sokka asked.

"Since I found out, when I was 9." I told him kind of ashamed.

He looked at me and then Aang, who had gotten back and was standing next to me, and then Toph. "You knew?" he asked Aang and Toph. They nodded silently. He sighed and walked over and sat on the couch.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

He looked at me with saddened eyes. "No I'm not mad, I'm just…disappointed that you couldn't come and tell me. I mean look at Aang and Toph, they know. But you couldn't tell _me_? Your own brother. Can you at least tell me why?" he asked.

"I- I just wasn't sure how you'd react. I mean, you're not a bender and you always ignored me when I told you stuff about me. You'd just answer with mmm-hmm's or whatever's. I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen. So I decided leave it alone." I spilled.

Sokka listened to me for once in my life. He stared into space as I told him, probably thinking about what I had said. "Can you answer one thing for me though? How come you chose to tell them?" he asked looking at Toph and Aang.

Toph perked up when she heard him ask that. I'm sure she didn't want to tell him. So I did her a favor. "Well, Toph knew because she's an earthbender." I said. Toph frowned, and I knew she was mad.

"Wait how can she earthbend if she's blind?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, how can she do the things she does if she'd blind? Have you ever thought of that? She can see with earthbending; she feels the vibrations in the ground." I told him. How could he be so stupid?

Toph bit her lip. "Oh…that is sooooo awesome!" he shouted. Toph sighed with relief. "But why does Aang know? You've only known him for a little while." He stated. Now it was Aang's turn to bite his lip.

"He knows because..he's a waterbender too." I said calmly. Aang sighed with relief and looked at me confused. "I was showing him something really cool, but it takes consentration. I was doing just fine until you came along busting through the door though. You know if Aang wasn't there I probably would've broken my neck or something." I told him smiling at Aang gratefully.

"Well, sorry but you shouldn't have been up there anyways. That's okay though, I'll make it up to you. Let's go to lunch and then later we can go to a movie. Just the four of us." He suggested.

I stared at him warily. "Ok, what's with all of the sudden kindness?"

"What? Can't a brother be nice to his sister?"

"You? No. Others? Yes." I teased

He sighed. "Just come on. I'll wait for you in the car. Hurry up and dry off. Come on Toph." Toph followed him out the door and into the car.

I exchanged looks with Aang. "Wow…that went…well." I said. Aang walked into the kitchen and brought me back a towel. "Yeah, though it was kinda unexpected." He said.

I wiped my face off with the towel and he looked at me confused. "What?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked

"Of course."

He hesitated thinking of what to say. "Why didn't you tell your brother that I was the avatar?"

I was surprised he had to ask that. "Hmm, I didn't feel like telling your secret _yet_." I teased.

He smiled. "Why are you surprised? Do you not trust me?" I asked.

"No, no, I just…I though you'd tell Sokka because he's your brother, but I guess not." He said looking at me curious.

"That secret is between just you and me, and nobody else." I told him.

"You know that I've never been able to trust anyone else like I do with you." He said and hugged me. "Thanks."

**So there you have it. This chapter was going to have a lot more to it, but it was getting too long. I'll update soon though. Plz R'N'R on your way out. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Sorry for the wait but my internet was down. But now it's back up and I'm ready to add more. So here is the next chapter of Ozai high! **

We stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours but really was only a few seconds. We pulled apart when I heard a loud car horn honking. Sokka was never patient.

"I'll be out in a minute, you go ahead." I told Aang.

He nodded and walked out the door. I went to my room to change out of my wet clothes. I picked out a dark blue and white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then I tossed on some shoes and headed out the door.

"It's about time!" Sokka whined when I got into the backseat with Aang.

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting your highness." I mocked. He frowned and drove off.

XxX

The drive to lunch was quick. We ended up going to a pizza place that was only a few miles away.

"What kind of pizza are we getting?" I asked.

"Pepperoni!" Toph said

"Pineapple!" Aang yelled.

"Anchovy!" We all stared at Sokka. "What?" he shrugged

"Why don't we just get one large cheese pizza." I suggested.

"Okay" Everyone agreed.

We stayed there for two hours while we ate and talked. Then we headed off to the movies.

"Wait, how are you gonna watch the movie Toph?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh please! I can listen can't I?" Toph asked.

"Well yeah, but what movie are you going to listen to?" I asked getting even more suspicious.

"I want to hear the newest action movie." She replied

"Cool! I love action movies!" I shouted excitedly.

"We know." Sokka grinned.

"This is really nice of you Sokka." Aang stated.

"Oh, trust me, it's not a problem at all." He smirked.

XxX

"Four tickets please to…" Sokka started as we left for the candy counter. We stocked up on drinks, candy, and popcorn until Sokka came back.

"Okay, they said theater 6." Sokka said pointing to right. We followed him to the theater, and then we got settled just as the previews ended. I sat next to Aang, who sat next to Toph, who sat next to Sokka.

The lights turned down and music started play. Then the title ran across the screen: Demons of Planet X. I saw the previews for this movie and it was definitely not on my top 10 list of movies to see. I hated scary movies, but it was too late. I wasn't gonna back out now.

"Sokka! I thought we were seeing an action movie!" I whispered.

"Oh, well, it was sold out, so just enjoy this one." I glared at him and sat back now nervous. I had a feeling that this was no accident. As I leaned back in my chair, I saw Aang look at me concerned.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied. The movie started and I prepared to get scared. I need to get better at this stuff…

**Aang's POV**

I should've suspected that Sokka would do something like this. When we got to the movie, it wasn't the one we all wanted to see, it was another movie. This movie was called Demons of Planet X, and it was supposed to be one of the scariest movies ever. It was rated triple X (XXX).

Katara looked really freaked out, and the movie hadn't even started. "You ok?" I asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine." She replied, but her voice was shaky and I doubted that she was 'fine'.

As the movie started I noticed she sunk down in her chair some. Bright flashes went off on the screen. I wasn't that scared, but I felt bad for Katara.

After about 20 minutes into the movie, Katara latched onto my arm. I don't think she was doing it intentionally but I didn't mind. "Katara, do you want to leave? We can go do something else." I suggested.

"N-no, I-I'm f-f-fine she said stuttering as she stared at the screen wide eyed. I pulled her into a hug and she stayed there. She still watched the movie though, even though she didn't want to.

I looked over at Sokka. He looked a little freaked out but not as much as Katara. "Sokka, how could you do this?" I whispered.

He didn't even look at me. He stared at the screen whispering "Don't open the closet, don't open the closet, don't open the closet!" Then a large bang was heard and Sokka jumped into Toph's lap. She quickly pushed him to the floor though. At the same time, Katara screamed and tightened her grip on me. It hurt really bad too. Man, she was strong.

"Come on, Katara let's leave. This is scaring you and you know it." I told her. At this point she was shaking so bad that I was shaking.

"I-I-I'm not s-scared." She denied. She was also very stubborn. I sighed and stayed where I was. An hour and a half had gone by, and I knew that there wasn't much left of the movie. I wasn't even watching the movie, I was watching Katara.

When I looked at Katara, she looked like she was crying. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up with Katara still latched on to me. "Come on Katara, we're leaving." I stated firmly. She didn't argue this time but she wouldn't move. She was frozen with fear. I wasted no time though as I pulled her out of her chair and into my arms. She held on to me tight and we left the theater.

Once we were out of that theater, I sat her down gently against a bench and her breathing steadied. She still held on to me though and I was fine with that. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark; I knew I'd have trouble getting her out of here.

We sat there silent for a while. She was still leaning against my chest when she spoke. "Thank you." She whispered.

I smiled. "You ok?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you want to wait for Sokka and Toph or do you want to go out in the car?" I wondered aloud.

She looked out the window and looked at me. "I want to stay here with you." She said. And with that she climbed onto my lap, and hugged me close. I let her stay like that too because if anyone needed comfort now, it was her. My guess was that scary movies were her only weakness. I wonder why…

**Katara's POV**

I was so freaked out. That movie was the second scariest movie I had ever seen. I was also surprised when Aang took action. He carried me out of the theater when I wouldn't go willingly just because it was better for me. In the past six months he had done so much for me but I couldn't think of a way to repay him.

I stayed in his arms trying to get my mind off the movie. I still couldn't stop shaking though, and that's when I realized part of the reason was because I was cold. I think Aang noticed this too because he hugged me closer. I couldn't wait to get my hands on Sokka.

XxX

After about 45 minutes Toph and Sokka walked out of the theater. Sokka looked a little freaked out, but Toph was fine. I felt Aang move when they walked toward us and looked up at him. He was furious, by the look on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!" Sokka yelled when he saw us.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT ARE WE DOING? WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?" Aang yelled.

I could tell it wasn't going to be a pretty fight, so I stood up. "Why don't we finish this lovely argument at home." I suggested.

They sighed, still glaring at each other and nodded. We started walking to the door and I saw that it was darker than earlier. The movie flooded back in to my mind. I stopped and started to back up slowly. "Actually, on second thought why don't you finish your argument here."

They all turned around. "Why?" Toph asked.

"No reason." I said nervously. "I'm gonna go take a walk." I said running down the hall.

"Katara, get your but back here!" I heard Sokka yell. I kept running though. I ran around the corner and down another hall until I reached a dead end. I sat down in the corner, and brought my knees to my chest.

"The demons aren't real, the demons aren't real." I whispered to myself trying to get a grip.

"There you are!" I heard somebody say after a few minuets. I looked up but couldn't see anyone.

"W-who's there?" I asked.

"Katara, it's me, Aang." Aang said quietly coming up to me.

He sat down next to me. I was about to apologize but he spoke before I could. "I think I know why you ran away," He said. "You're scared aren't you?"

I nodded. I was scared, I couldn't deny it. "Sorry." I muttered softly.

"Don't be, it's not _your_ fault." He told me.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "You tired?" he asked smiling.

"Yea." I yawned. Today was crazy; I just wanted to stay with Aang and go to sleep.

"You ready to leave?" he asked.

"No…too dark…stay here." I mumbled. Then I started to drift into unconsciousness…

**Aang's POV **

I looked down at my shoulder and saw Katara was sleeping. It was funny how she was so scared a couple seconds ago, and now she was sleeping. I picked her up, gently so I wouldn't wake her, and went back to Sokka and Toph. Sokka's face was unreadable. "I found her." I told them.

"What happened? Did you hurt her?!?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"WHAT? No, of course not! She's just asleep." I told him.

"Let's just get home before she wakes up. And no fighting on the way back!" Toph said walking towards the door. We walked out of the building and got into the car, and then drove home.

Once we got there, I took Katara up to her room. "You can stay here tonight Toph." I heard Sokka say. I laid Katara on her bed and pulled the covers on top of her. Then I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you more then you'll ever know." I whispered. I saw a smile appear on her face and I walked back out to where Sokka and Toph were.

"How could you do that to her?" I asked.

"Do what?" Sokka asked.

"You know what I mean!" I told him. "How could you plan on going to a scary movie, when you knew she would get freaked out? How'd you even get the tickets? You're too young to purchase them! And Katara is younger than you. But you still went it pulled this!" I yelled.

"I've got connections. I can get any ticket to any movie I want." Sokka said.

"But why would you do that to her?" I demanded.

"We thought it would be funny to see her reaction." Toph said simply.

"Yeah as funny as when Sokka jumped into your lap, right Toph?" I asked. They both frowned.

"She was so freaked out, that she was hiding in the corner of a theater because it was dark outside! She wouldn't let go of me. That's how bad it scared her! And all of that happened just because you wanted to scare her?" I asked.

They both looked down ashamed. It was silent for a while until there was a loud noise. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katara screamed. We all jumped up, and I ran to her room followed by Sokka and Toph. Katara sat up panting, in a cold sweat, on her bed. She was crying too.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and yelled "You're okay!" She jumped up, ran over to me, and tackled me to the ground hugging me tightly. I could feel her tears soak through my shirt.

"I'm fine, what happened?" I asked her. She didn't answer me though, she just cried harder. I sat up some and pulled her with me. I stood up and helped her up, and looked at Sokka as she cried into my shoulder. "You see what you two did!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry." Sokka said.

"Don't apologize to _me._" I told him. I took Katara's hand and pulled her onto the couch with me. When she stopped crying as hard I spoke again. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Later maybe. I'm really tired. Will you stay with me, please?" she pleaded.

I looked at her and saw how troubled she was. She hugged me tighter as she started to go back to sleep. "Always." I told her. Another smile appeared on her face, and this time it stayed through the whole night.

**So there you have it, the 9****th**** chapter. I finished it a lot quicker than I thought so I hope it was good. It was longer too. ******** Also I based the part where Sokka jumped onto Toph on a true event. I was at the movies with my friend and she got scared. She was clutching onto my arm, and it hurt really bad. Then something popped out and she jumped like a foot in the air. It was funny. I also tried to add more fluff since it was requested. But if there's still not enough, I'll add it in the next chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. So yeah…R'N'R. T2UL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, all I can say is that I'm sorry. I know that it's been forever since I last updated but there was an issue at my school. Our beloved teacher left and they replaced her with a crazy nut job. She was mean and a lot of other things that I can't repeat on this site. But she finally got fired and now things are getting back to normal! Plus there's a 3 day weekend involved. So I will do my best to update more. But for now here's the much wanted 10****th**** chapter of Ozai High! You can start cheering now ;) **

I woke up the next morning very comfortable and warm. I was on the couch next to a sleeping Aang. Mental note: He's so cute when he sleeps. That's when I remembered last night's events. I shuddered as the movie replayed in my mind. I assumed since it was so quiet, Toph and Sokka were asleep too. Instead of waking Aang I slithered out of his grip and went to go take a shower. I figured that'd help my nerves.

I walked into my room and picked out a sparkling white spaghetti strap shirt, some jeans, and my blue jacket. Then I went to take my shower. After my shower, I got ready and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I decided on pancakes. It was weird though because I noticed that I was very shaky. I ignored it, however, and told myself I was fine. And I tried my best to forget about anything pertaining to last night.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I heard a voice. "Feeling better?" I jumped a foot in the air as I was flipping a pancake. The pancake flew up and stuck to the ceiling as I turned around to the source of the voice and held out my spatula as a weapon. Aang held his hands up in the air. "I surrender." He said playfully.

I relaxed some and put down my weapon of choice. Aang came over and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll take that as a no."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I 'm just a little freaked out."

"No need to be sorry. Everyone gets scared sometimes and it's not your fault, it's Sokka and Toph's."

I gave Aang a big hug. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem."

I let go of the hug and returned to the pancakes. I made a couple and started to flip another one when Toph and Sokka barged into the room. "What's for breakfast?" Sokka yelled. I jumped again and the pancake flew up and stuck to the ceiling right next to the first one. "Great, just great, that'll be so much fun to clean up later!" I muttered to myself.

"Do you think she's still mad?" Sokka whispered to Toph.

I grabbed two plates, put the pancakes that weren't on the ceiling on the plates and went onto the couch as Aang followed. We sat down and I handed Aang a plate as I flipped on the T.V.

"I'll take that as a yes." Toph said.

"And I'll take that as a 'we have to make our own breakfast'." Sokka sighed.

_Plop._ The two pancakes that were on the ceiling fell, one landing on Sokka's head and the other on Toph's. "Great! Now I have to make breakfast and wash my hair!" Sokka said frustrated. "Thanks a lot Katara!" he stated sarcastically.

I just ignored him though. Then Toph spoke up. "I could help with breakfast." This shocked me.

"Um, no offence Toph, but I don't think that's such a good idea with you being blind and all."

Toph shrugged. "It was just a thought."

XxXxX

After Aang and I finished our pancakes I turned off the T.V. and looked at Aang. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yea, that'd be nice." I told him. I just wanted to stay as far away from Sokka as I could.

We headed out and walked along the sidewalk. Aang looked at me concerned. "So do you wanna talk about what happened yesterday?" he asked.

I knew he would ask me that eventually. "What's there to talk about?" I tried to avoid it.

"Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's just you usually aren't afraid of many things and when you saw the movie, you kind of fell apart."

"Well, I never used to be afraid of scary things. You see when I was eight, Sokka and some of his older friends took me to see a movie. They were pretending to be nice to me, but they had it all planned out. They took me to this horrible movie that scared me half to death. I was crying and none of them cared except for one of his friends. His name was Haru. He was nice to me and he tried to get them to stop, but they teamed up against him. Of course, later they all got in a lot of trouble, except for Haru, and my mom was so mad at Sokka. I had nightmares every night after I saw the movie, and they lasted for about two weeks. All of them were the same or very similar, and all of them had to do with my mother dying. I talked to my mom about them and she assured me that everything was fine, but shortly after…she was murdered. My nightmares became real, and I started to pay more attention to things." I told Aang everything while trying not to cry.

Aang stared at me wide-eyed with a sympathetic look on his face. We stopped walking and he gave me a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said.

When no cars were coming, we started to cross the street. Then out of nowhere there was a loud screeching sound as someone came speeding towards us in a very familiar car. My heart skipped a ton of beats as it came closer. I couldn't move; I just froze up. I closed my eyes , but felt no impact. Aang jumped pushing me with him out of harm's way. The car turned around and went to a stop. Then out stepped Zuko. He looked angrier than ever before too which wasn't a good sign.

Aang stood up and pulled me with him. "What the heck Zuko?!?!?" Aang yelled "You almost killed us."

Zuko, however, ignored what he was saying. He stormed over towards me and grabbed my arm. "I know it was you!"

"Owww, what are you talking about?" I asked as he tightened his grip on my arm. It was no use, I couldn't pull away.

"Don't play stupid, I know that you were just trying to get back at me!" he yelled. Now his hand was starting to heat up, and it hurt even more. It started burning my skin.

"I know you're the one who snuck into my home and planted the stink bombs _and _stole my wallet!" he screamed.

"ZUKO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"Aang shouted.

Zuko smirked. He slapped me on my face and I fell to the ground. That was too far for Aang. He tackled Zuko to the ground and started punching him in the face. "Katara! Get out of here now!"

"But-"

"Now! Just go, I'll be fine!" he yelled.

"Not when I'm through with you!" Zuko yelled.

I ran. I ran fast and hard. My arm was throbbing, I was scared and I had to get help. I kept running determined to get help. But I wasn't paying attention and the next thing I knew I was on the ground again. I had run into somebody else. "I'm so sorry." I said out of breath.

"That's okay." He replied. He offered a hand and I looked at him for a brief moment and realized I knew him. He looked the same as I remembered. The only difference was that he was older and he had a mustache.

"Haru?"

"Katara?"

I gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" I told him.

"You too." He smiled.

"Well I'd love to catch up but I really could use your help." I said running and dragging him along with me.

"Whooooa! Where are we going?" he asked.

"My friend is in trouble. Now come on."

We ran back to where Zuko and Aang were fighting. They both looked pretty beat up. Aang had Zuko pinned up against a pole and went to punch him, but Zuko kicked him and he fell near me. I ran over to him and helped him up. I put his arm around my shoulder to try to support most of his weight. Zuko didn't take any mercy though. He kept running towards us but was stopped when Haru jumped in front of us and started to beat up Zuko.

I looked at Aang. He was covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. "I'm so sorry Aang! Come on, let's get you home." As if on cue, Zuko was knocked out and Haru was with us. "Mind if I tag along?" He asked.

"No, not at all. We have to get Aang home though." I told him.

Aang was doing his best to walk but he was extremely exhausted. "Do you want me to help you?" Haru asked.

"No that's okay. I got him." I replied. "Okay."

I hugged Aang close. He winced a little. "Don't worry, we'll be home soon."

**Ok, so that's probably it for this chapter. I myself liked this one better than some others. But I hope everyone else liked it too. So in the next chapter for those of you who were wondering, you will find out what Katara's dream was about. (There were hint's in this chapter though.) Also, Sokka and Aang find out more about Haru. If there's any suggestions plz let me know and also tell me what you thought and what story I should update next. R'N'R plz!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But fear no more! It's up now! Yay! Enjoy the 11****th**** chapter!! :D**

Aang didn't even make it to his bedroom when we got home. When we reached the couch, he tripped and we both fell onto the couch. I helped him lay down and let him rest. Aang fell asleep fast and he looked like he was hurt so I healed some of his wounds. I felt really bad though because it was my fault that he was hurt.

When I finished, I went into the kitchen with Haru and sat down at the table. "Wow, I can't believe the luck I had finding you Haru. It's so good to see you again."

"You too. I just happened to be in the neighborhood. I never expected to see you here." he smiled. "So what happened earlier? How did you two end up getting into trouble with that jerk?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. Aang and I were crossing the street. There were no cars coming our way either. Then all of the sudden, we heard a loud screaching noise and saw big headlights coming towards us. I was scared to death and I couldn't move. And then when I thought I was going to get hit, Aang pushed me out of the way. Zuko pulled over, stepped out of the car and then came over to me. He grabbed my arm and started yelling about something I had no idea about and started to burn my arm," I showed him my burn and continued talking "Aang started yelling at him, and Zuko slapped me and I fell. Then Zuko attacked Aang and Aang yelled for me to get out of there. So I ran to find someone, and that's when I ran into you."

"Wow, it sounds like you guys have had issues with Zuko before." Haru assumed.

"Yeah, he despises me and Aang. And we've had a lot of unpleasant run-ins with him. And it seems that everytime, he saves me in one way or another." I realized "But that's gonna change now. I'm going to put a stop to it."

"Wow Katara, you sure have changed since the last time I saw you." Haru told me

I simply re plied. "No...I've just found myself."

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. You can stay here tonight if you want." I told him.

"Thanks."

I then went into my room and waited for him to go to sleep. When I was sure he was sleeping I wrote a small note and placed it in Aang's hand, grabbed my blue jacket and quietly snuck out. Zuko was not going to hurt Aang anymore.

* * *

**Aang's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning on the couch. I felt a lot better and then I realized that there was barely a scratch on me. _Katara must've healed me last night _I thought. _She is so awesome. _I yawned and stretched some and then I realized holding a piece of paper. I opened it and read it:

_Dear Aang,_

_By the time you read this it'll probably be morning and I won't be there. Late last night I snuck out to find Zuko. He's not going to get away with all that he's done to you. Don't worry though, I'll be back soon. Promise. _

_Love, Katara_

I couldn't believe what I had just read. Katara went out to search for _Zuko_. She went out searching for _trouble_. I ignored the fact that she said not to look for her and ran to tell Sokka and Haru, who apparently spent the night. "Sokka, Haru! Get up! Katara's gone!"

Sokka shot up. "What, where? What happened?"

Haru sat up too. "What's going on?"

"Katara left a note saying that she went to go find Zuko to make him pay for all that he's done. Apparently she left late last night." I showed them the note.

"Ugh! This is so like her!" Sokka complained. "I'm going to call her on her cellphone." He got his phone, dialed her number and waited. A few seconds later we heard it ringing. She had left it on the kitchen table.

"Ok, I'm going to go look for her. Sokka you wait here incase she comes back and Haru, you check and see if anyone knows where she is. They both nodded and I headed out. I decided to start looking at Zuko's house first.

* * *

I was about half way there when i realized someone was following me. I turned around to see who it was but there was nobody there. Pushing the matter aside, I turned back around. But to my surprise, I found Haru standing inches in front of me.

"Haru, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come and tell you not to look for Katara."

I was confused. "What?"

"Well, she said in the letter that she didn't want you to come find her." he responded.

"Yeah, but she could be hurt. Don't you care?"

"Aang, she's a big girl she can handle it on her own."

"I'm still going to look for her; you don't know what Zuko's like." I said trying to pass him.

Haru wouldn't let me pass. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Aang." he said darkly "You see, Zuko and his sister Azula are paying quite alot to make sure they can finish her without interference. And what kind of person would I be to let them down?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was furious! "You'd be a good person! Katara trusted you, and you're going to let them hurt her!?"

He didn't say anything. He just smirked. That's when I couldn't take it anymore! I tackled him to the ground punching his face but he kicked me off of him. As soon as I got up I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. But more importantly, to find Katara faster.

I arrived at Zuko's house a few minutes later but nobody was there. Even his car was gone. I decided to check the park next. As I ran faster, I noticed that Zuko's car had crashed into a pole near the park. the hood was all smashed in and smoking. Nobody was in the car though, but this made me fear the worst had happened. I ran into the park and saw three small figures fighting. I knew that it had to be them!

As I got closer I could see Katara. Her hair was messed up some and she looked really tired. Azula and Zuko ran up to her, both ready to attack. Zuko through a punch, but Katara dodged it. She then kicked Zuko in the stomach. But Azula rounded on her and punched her in the face. Katara fell on the ground and Zuko tried to come at her but she tripped him and he fell too. Katara was breathing hard and she hadn't noticed I was there. But at least she wasn't using bending. I didn't want someone to catch her bending and send her jail. Especially since it'd be Zuko's father putting her in jail.

Zuko and Azula saw me before Katara did. But when they looked so did she. "Aang? What're you doing here?"

When they saw that she was distracted they both attacked. Zuko shot fire at her and Azula shot lightning. "Katara watch out!" I yelled. Without thinking about it, I jumped in front of her forming a shield with airbending. Both Zuko and Azula stopped and stared. Then they smiled. Azula held up a hand and pointed to me. "Lock the avatar in jail." she commanded. Out of nowhere gaurds came out, grabbed me and started dragging me away.

One of the guards fell down a minute later. And when I looked for the explaination, I saw Katara waterbending them away from me. When all of them were knocked out she ran, grabbed my hand, and pulled me along. Zuko and Azula were hot on our tail, but we lost them after heading into and alley.

"I think we lost them." I said as I sat down. Katara did the same. "Are you ok Katara? What were you thinking?"

"I'm fine. And I was thinking that Zuko wouldn't get away with all he's done. I told you not to come looking for me."

"I know, but you could've gotten hurt really badly."

"I'm sorry, it's just you keep standing up for me and getting hurt. That dream I had a couple days ago had something to do with it too. I had a dream that you died. And the last time I had a dream like that, it came true. I thought I'd change things up a bit." She said sadly.

"It's ok Katara, I promise I won't leave you." I said as I hugged her tightly. "So what happend to Zuko's car?" I asked trying to change the subject.

She laughed some and told me. "Well, when I got to his house I decided to make him a little more fired up. So I hotwired his car, honked the horn alot to get his attention and crashed it into a pole."

"Are you kidding me? You really did that?" I was shocked.

She smiled. "Yep."

She layed her head on my shoulder and it was silent for a while. I soon realized that she had fallen asleep. I carefully picked her up into my arms and carried her home making sure nobody was following us. At least now I knew she was ok...

**Ok, so that's all for now, but I promise the faster you review, the faster I update, R'N'R PLZ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**To all of my fans who are actually still anticipating the upcoming chapters of this story: I have not died, forgotten about this, or anything else. I know that it has been forever, but the good news is that I plan to update sooner than I have been. I also plan to redo the entire version of this story. It will be the same story but there might be a few things I add, check and/or edit. I will not change it dramatically though, and I will try to make it pleasing for everyone. So please bear with me. And now for the long overdue chapter of Ozai High!!!**

Katara's P.O.V.

I woke up early the next morning in Aang's arms again. His face was so peaceful even after all that we have been through. I got up quietly so I wouldn't disturb him and went to clean myself off. I assumed Toph and Sokka weren't up either so I headed straight for the shower. I stayed in as long as I could and relaxed as the warm soothing water cleansed me. When I was finished I went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Aang was still asleep, but he didn't look as peaceful as he did earlier.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down on the floor in front of the couch so that Aang could sleep. His back was turned to me as I turned the T.V. on low. I was almost finished with my breakfast when I heard Aang stir. He must have opened his eyes and realized that I wasn't there because he jumped up startled looking around. "Katara?" He seemed somewhat anxious.

"I'm right here Aang."

He looked down at me and smiled. It was a smile that made my heart melt. But as happy as I was, I was only saddened the next moment because I knew what trouble we would be getting into soon. "Good morning." he yawned and pulled me into a hug.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

He nodded and I continued eating my cereal. After I finished, I joined Aang on the couch and stared blankly at the T.V. "You know we have to leave." I said to him.

"I know, but where will we go?"

I looked at him as I thought deeply. "Well, I guess we could hide out at Yue's for a few days and then keep moving. I just can't believe that Haru betrayed us! My once only friend is now forever my arch enemy." I sighed.

"Don't feel bad though, it's not you're fault." He looked at me sadly.

"I know. We should start packing. We need to tell Sokka and Toph about this though. The Fire Nation Company could show up on our doorstep at any moment." I was aware of what had happened, and now I was prepared for what was to come.

In an instant we both got up and ran to wake the others. I was confused. _Why haven't they come to get us? What are they planning? We have to hurry up and get out of here!_I thought. Toph sensed the tension and got up, but Sokka was a bump on a log snuggling with his teddy bear on his bed. "GET UP SNOOZLES!" Toph screamed.

"Shh! Toph Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?" I told her. Sokka jumped up. "What?!? Can't I get some sleep around here for once?"

"Sokka, Toph we need to pack up and leave. The Fire Nation Company found out that me and Aang can bend and they're after us."

Sokka's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He started running back in forth grabbing all of his belongings and throwing them into a pile. "Well, then why aren't you guys moving? Come on! Let's go!"

His reaction suprised me. "Wait, you're not gonna lecture us on what we did wrong? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

He stopped for about a second and looked at me. "Pack now, lecture later."

At that moment we all nodded and dispersed throughout the house grabbing everything and anything that we needed. As soon as that was done, we made our way to the car and put our stuff inside and drove off. I called Yue on the way to her house and explained everything. She understood completely and said that it was ok for use to stay at her place. "I guess it's a good thing that Yue has a gigantic house." Sokka said.

"I have a gigantic house to you know." Toph stated bluntly.

"Yeah, we know, but your parents hate us remember? They say that we're delinquents and bad influences on you." I reminded her.

Aang looked at me with a crooked smile. "They said that _you guys_ were bad influences on _Toph?"_ he asked doubtfully.

"Yeah and now Toph technically is banned from seeing us. But she always runs away." Sokka stated as Toph smiled at the thought.

My phone rang on the way to our destination and when I picked it up it was Yue. It was breaking up some though, but I swore she sounded out of breath and scared. I couldn't really understand what she was saying though and told her that we were almost there.

We arrived at Yue's house with about fifteen minutes. As Sokka stopped the car, I jumped out and ran to the door followed by Aang. As I reached out my fist to knock on the door, the door swung open and a hand pulled me inside. It happened so quick that I didn't have time to react. Just as quickly as it opened the door shut behind me. The others were still outside.

I felt a hand holding back my arms and another one around my mouth. A guy's voice spoke. "If you scream, I will kill you where you stand." I was terrified but I knew who it was. It was Zuko trying to get away from the others for revenge. The others were pounding on the door trying to get in, but it wouldn't budge. I heard Yue's voice yell something, and the next thing I knew, she jumped on Zuko. He struggled to keep his balance while also trying to not let me go.

At the same time, the door busted open and Sokka, Aang, and Toph came charging in. I could feel Zuko's hands heating up on my skin. Sokka pulled Yue away from Zuko. Just as Aang and Toph came charging towards Zuko, his hand moved from my mouth to my neck and his other hand created fire. "STOP!" He screamed out. "If anyone of you makes one more move, your friend here dies."

I had never been so terrified in my life. What made it worse, my friends that were all around me had horrified looks on thier faces. I struggled to get loose but it was no use.

"Don't touch her Zuko!" Aang was furiously concerned.

"I'm taking her to the Fire Nation Company's prison. She'll stay there for the rest of her life until she dies unless you come and save her. Once we're there if you turn yourself in, she'll be safely returned. But if you try anything funny, it'll be her life not yours." Zuko had this all planned out. He knew when and where we were going to go next. It was all a trap.

"NO! Aang don't do it! Don't turn yourself in! I'll be fine, I promise!" I tried to convince him when Zuko hit me.

"Shut up! You have 48 hours or else she dies!" he yelled.

The last thing I saw before things went black was Aang's horrified face and his saddened eyes looking desperately into mine.

**CLIFFIE! WHOOT! So is Yue ok? Will Katara be ok? Will Aang turn himself in? Will the gang come up with a good plan? What do you think will happen? R'N'R and I'll update soon.(really this time) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so here is the 13****th**** chapter of Ozai High. First of all thanks to all of my reviewers! Umm..I also want to thank one reviewer specifically for telling me to update since I tell you guys to review. So thank you: Avagrl-kataang-lova. Also as of request, I will make this chapter longer. Enjoy!**

Katara's P.O.V

I could not believe what had just happen. I fell into a trap, and a deadly one at that. I was terrified, but not for me, I knew that Aang would just try to be the hero and sacrifice himself. And that would definitely not happen. That was my top priority. My second was to escape…_alive_.

As I plotted how to get away from Zuko, I remembered that Yue was still here. She was in the corner being held back by one of Zuko's friends and she looked terrified.

I struggled to get out of Zuko's grip. "Stop struggling! Or I shall kill you right now, followed by your friend." He said grimly.

I stopped, "I'll go willingly if you let her go." I gestured over to Yue. The others were forced to go back outside while Zuko left. He had his friend take Yue away from Sokka as well.

"You're in no position to bargain."

"That may be true, but if you don't let her go, there will be twice as many people looking to kill you." I spat.

He looked over to his friend and motioned to him to let her go. I could hear my friends outside. They were not going to come in; they wanted to make sure that we weren't going to be harmed. Yue ran to the door when she was let go.

She was crying and before she opened the door, she gave me one last look. It was grateful, hopeful, and terrified all at the same time. I got one last glance of her running to collapse in Sokka's arms and my friend's faces before I was taken away.

Aang's P.O.V.

I felt tremendously guilty for letting Katara be held hostage. I was right by her and I couldn't stop it from happening. I didn't dare go in, for fear of Zuko hurting her. My only choice was to do what he said.

I looked up when I heard the door open. Yue ran out crying. She jumped into Sokka's open arms and I swear I saw him tear up a little. I was happy she was ok, but not nearly as happy as I would've been if Katara was safe.

"Are you ok?" I heard Sokka ask Yue.

She was still crying but managed to say a small "yes". When she calmed down she told us what happened.

"I tried to tell you guys. They came to my house right after you guys called to see if it was ok to come over. I managed to get away from Zuko's friend for a minute long enough to call, but it was too late. I tried to tell Katara to not come in, but she didn't understand because Zuko grabbed my wrist and through the phone at the wall." She sniffled a little and held up her burnt wrist. Sokka gave her a reassuring hug.

"You guys, I'm gonna turn myself in.." I stated.

Toph, Sokka, and Yue looked at me like I was crazy. "What, are you crazy?" Toph asked.

Sokka looked up, "I know she's my baby sister, but I know that she can take care of herself. Why don't we give her time to get out before pulling some crazy stunt?"

I sighed. "I will wait a few hours, but if she's not back by dark, I'm going. And there's nothing that'll stop me." I said firmly. Katara tried to tell me not to, but I care for her too much.

The others didn't agree but they weren't going to fight. Now was the hard part. Now I had to wait.

Katara's P.O.V.

The next thing I knew, I was in a cell. It was dark, both inside and out. There were two guards by the door, and the only thing that lit my view was a small lantern. I started plotting my escape. I walked up to the guards.

"So, how'd you end up working here?" I casually asked one.

They ignored me. _Time for the second attempt_. "Ok.. then.. will you at least tell me which one of you is better at guarding? I want to know which of you could actually attempt to keep me from getting out."

This time I got a response. The first guard started to say something, "That's an easy one.." he said.

Then he and the second guard simultaneously said, "I am!" and "Hey!" right after the first part. They started arguing about who was better.

The conversation was something like: "You dare deny that I am a better guard?" and later, "Don't drag my mother into this!" I didn't really listen.

Instead, I grabbed the key from one's belt, unlocked the door and snuck away. Now was the hard part. I was all out of water, so I ran. I just ran and ran.

Guards were chasing me, but I was too hard to catch. I ran through rooms, and hallways, and past a ton more guards. I did escape the jail property but guards were still gaining.

I wasn't that far from where I lived, and I did the only thing that I could think of doing. I yelled. I figured someone would hear me.

Especially with Aang having good hearing, if the guys were close, then they could help. "Aang! AANG!" They had to be somewhere close. I just had to figure out where.

I started losing hope when I could barely feel my feet anymore.

I tripped over a rock suddenly and felt my face hit the cold, hard rock. I tried to get up, but I was exhausted. I don't know how long I was running.

It could've been only minutes, but I didn't stop and it seemed like hours.

The next thing I knew I felt a firm grip pull me up into a familiar pair of arms and jump high into the air. "Aang!" I shouted with relief as I hugged him.

He smiled, still holding me, "Glad to see you too." He jumped a couple of roof tops and then we disappeared out of all guard's view.

He sat me down one a rooftop, out of site, and sat down next to me. Then, before he could say anything, I kissed him. I kissed him full on the lips, underneath the star-filled sky.

**Aww, look I even added a bigger kataangy part. There will be more soon. Plz review to find out: What Aang's thoughts are, where the rest of the gang is, and what will happen next! Thx again! Will update soon!**


End file.
